Miracoles Happen
by Sonia1982
Summary: Fanfiction mostly. Hope people mentioned in the story won t get very upset!


Concern "Murgul Maicutei Moise" through a curtain of flakes large and dense. I always wondered what hides within it, because outside is a strange combination of ancient Egypt and Gothic architecture.

In the living room my panternts decide the bright future black sheep of the house. I try not to listen to what adults discuss and decide what I'm concerned, but the tone of voice rises from time to time and hear, without want, small parts of the discussion.  
Today I go in front of eyes: how lucky can a man breaks and how easily you can smooth flight of a bird? Ted again rekindled my hope in the soul, but it depends on me or ...

-Do you speak English? cunoscutel well ask me or smile.

-Yes, I can handle. Why?

-I wish to establish a team of girls to practice wrestling. You know what is wrestling?

-Yes, I learned Saturday that just passed ...

-Good!

-... but, being underage, you have to talk to my parents and they will decide. Would be forbidden to mention that I exercise until December at the earliest because of an operation incurred last week.  
I understand. I think it's fine. I guess you're still in high school, and differs from the system here in the United States and Canada.

-Still in school, sixth grade, that is.

Oh, really?!?! I ask Ted to his eyes and jump in orbit and not another. I thought you were more so. And yet, to talk with parents.

I give him home phone number and tell them about on what time you can find my home. I waited with nerabadare evening.  
Neither Ted knows what I hope kindled in the soul ... my chance to escape from a hell that lasts for years, since good is no longer with us in May to settle quarrels and scandals that have dominated our family over the years, however, due to, in my ears were not able to distinguish them clearly. I was appalled by what I saw behind him, but I learned to see my mine and I hope, with cameras and calm, the day when I could on my way without plecv May I look back with any sorry. Maybe just the fact that I had a house and a table to remind me sometime in May for those who have given me ...

And, yet, to know how a mother, quickly back down to earth, because dreams and hopes held for a moment his soul is broken and as a tow away the fun went away for a cold gust of wind.  
To my surprise, Ted appears at our door at around 18, was accompanied by a lady who seems to have a very advanced age despite white hair, a lawyer and a translator. Not to realize, are wrapped with joy and fear at the same time ... just been agreed to hear what the mother has to tell this unknown? Is that supposed to mean?

hat she, who always told me that a child should keep his eyes?

-Nadia? I wake up in a voice soft and warm thoughts. Want to join?

-Of course!

Wonder where I heard that voice and my eyes they are so familiar! But compared to what I can not locate?  
I do not think NAM ever forget the look and mother's voice this evening.

-Nadia, what do you want? To stay or to go to America?

-I want to go.

-Are you sure that you want? No one around you to be there to help you need, I say in a tone which I like and I give to understand that I will not have no business being in this house too soon, maybe during the summer.

Hesitate less. I'm afraid that if not working properly, where will I go? Old, Mary appeared like Moise, I smile. Suddenly, cheer up. However, where I saw these eyes and her eyes?

-Yes, I want! I responded very determined.

One's eye, I saw a smile and a discreet permission from the elderly, to be even Maicuta Moise? Can I get answers to these questions at one time or never.

-Okay, then. Go back to your room.

The past 2 o'clock in this short discussion. I was downright incredible seemed to be asked what I though I expected to be called and be faced with fait accompli-arrested this house until I managed to find an exit gate.

-Nadia, come here! my mother cried.

I put a lump in your throat. I know what I expect, so do not you only confirmation.

-Nadia, begins mom, I decided to let you go in the United States, specifically in New Jersey. I understand from Mr. DiBiase, you will have the house, meals, you go to school and you train. I hope not to embarrass me. Also, you go after the winter holiday. Until then I'll finish the third trimester and you will end and time when not allowed to do exercise. You have to go back in August, every summer, until the eighth grade, including, for school closing situation. That's it!

Our guests rise, a sign that the meeting was over. I can not believe your ears! I do not know when we eat dinner.  
Only when I get to my room, I realize that the chance to get out of this environment quite harmful. I hope not only to his mother take it back, otherwise I will not try to do everything possibly to avoid return here as much. However, one months per year did not seem much. I think I can bear one months a year here. I want to take my flight to my secret place unknown to anyone. It is a serene night, but cold. More than I would bother than cold moonlight. Since last year are flying and the cold weather, but if I see this, then it sucks. I will be hunted until I get capture and guinea pigs. Even my smile is not the idea, but the full moon position for me in some measure, and that a good thing. What is not good at all, is that parents still discuss series events. I think their discussion will continue a while over the you know my dad, when excited, can stay awake all night, I hope, however, it will destroy fatigue first one, then the other. Mom will certainly stand to discuss the problem on all sides.

Why has she agreed to let me go? Because I can earn good money from wrestling and sees in me a potential source of gain? He may not deny this.

I remember the period of hospitalization, meeting with Ted and bitter taste that I have not met and Chris. It was fun, pure and simple. Why? Maybe it is different from the rest, and I love Mark! However, weak chances to give the dead the living, unless and Paul around.  
In the last week of school, I was surprised by the media covered the first quarter average of one 8, second 9 and the remaining 10. Do what motivated me? I wanted to pass the time faster and I had made good learning? I am sure that mine will not give back because of low grades?One afternoon call Ted, which amazes me.

-What`s up, kid? asks me happy.

-All the best, you?

-And I well, nice move. Tell me, when you have your marks done for the first term, before or after the winter holidays?

-As I am concerned, I have the situation over, I look right now on average.

-That is good news. I call my school to send them by fax, can we get a scholarship in full. How about, the sound?

-It would be nice, I say.

-Right? Have a good day!

-You got it, the sun hardly new. A good evening!  
Remain a bit amazed by the phone, but it seems normal to ask the school situation, considering that something needs to be a map of the school situation.

Finally! Thinking about how I will handle flights to Middle-earth, unknown by anyone. There will be days when to me will be night. When the lights early and late intundeca good, can fly almost undisturbed and away from eyes curioasi. Looks great mansions elfesti after a year of uninterrupted work. There were rainy days in spring 1992, when I stretched for the first time I found wings and Loth Lorien, Rivendell, Limanurile and many other salasuri quite different from those of human. Large differences between them, but, without knowing why, I shot at people if we had enough fork with weeds, ivy and other plants are like weeds, are climbing, I was lucky to catch them in the spring when everything just gets up in life and do not mix that no longer distinguish almost nothing.  
I wonder how you could give me at all? If I saw a dream come true is even partially, then I can be sure you find an alternative for this problem.

Start doing my job around the house, but hope that time will pass quickly. I wonder how I will spend the 2 weeks vacation?  
And yet, old man gives me no peace. My mind is continually scare me, but I do well at the same time. Read my thoughts on that evening of October 18, when he came to our house? Why I know it's best I decide to go, provided they are aware that I made a decision to cut me any opportunity to be where I get back without having a mine? Why I thought it is better?


End file.
